Lighthouse
by sue-sylvester-shuffle
Summary: (Takes place around chapter 60) "You know, there are a lot of things I'll miss seeing in this world… But the thing I'll miss seeing the most is you, my lady." • Sharon questions Break about his failing sight, and Break reflects on their relationship. (BREAK/SHARON.)


Spoilers up to chapter 49, although it takes place around chapter 60. I'm on chapter 63 now and I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THESE FEELS. And the worst part is, I know there's just more to come. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. Break could feel the sun's heat against his skin, giving him some much needed warmth and comfort. He opened his eye in hopes of seeing the piles of clouds, the sharp silhouettes of grass, and the dark shapes of birds flying across the sky… but it was no use. His vision was fading more and more with each passing day, and now all he could see of the sky outside were smudges of blue, like an unfinished painting. He closed his eye again; it was less depressing not to look at all.

"Are you cold?" a soft voice from behind him asked suddenly. It was Sharon; even if Break _could_ see, he wouldn't need to look to recognize her voice.

"I'm fine, Lady Sharon," he responded smoothly. "I didn't hear you come in… I guess it's not true, what they say about the body compensating for a lost sense."

Sharon was quick to stop his negative thoughts in their tracks. "I'm not wearing my heels," she told him. "That's probably it."

"Ah. That must be it, then."

All of a sudden, Break felt her tuck a blanket around his shoulders. His heart skipped a beat as she flattened it out, her hands sliding across his back. Then she sat down next to him, taking one of his hands in hers. "Are you sad?" she asked.

"Sad? Because you aren't wearing your heels?" joked Break evasively. He knew far too well what she was referring to.

"You _know_ what I mean."

 _Of course._ He smirked at her. "My lady, you must be joking. I knew that this would happen, sooner or later."

In his faltering eye, she was just a blur of vaguely shifting shapes in hues of sunset orange and cotton candy pink. But he'd known her long enough to be able to see her expression in his mind. Her eyebrows would be knit, and those sweet coral lips of hers would be pursed. "I didn't ask if you were expecting it or not," she said. "I asked if you were _sad_ about it."

He stared into what he hoped was the direction of her eyes for a few moments, and then looked away with a soft sigh. She knew him better than he knew himself, that was for sure. "Perhaps," he replied. "I'll be useless when it comes to fighting chains. Pandora won't want me anymore." _And neither will you,_ he thought. A pang of grief hit him like a knife through the heart, even though, knowing her, she would never leave him; she loved him far too much to do that, but she'd always be thinking it. _Break is useless. Break is a burden._

"Maybe not," Sharon told him. "But as long as _I'm_ with Pandora, they won't be able to do anything about it. I'm here for you, Break. I always will be."

 _But you're thinking it, aren't you?_

He smiled wanly. "You're far too good to me, Sharon. You know, there are a lot of things I'll miss seeing in this world… sunsets and rainy mornings, deep reds and mature purples… But the thing I'll miss seeing the most is you, my lady."

Sharon was silent; then again, there was nothing left to say. She took a deep breath, and Break was close enough to hear it shaking. He put an arm around her, drawing her in closer. She was trembling under his fingertips, her breaths growing quicker. Finally, she let out a sob, burying her face in his chest. The sound of her crying was like someone squeezing Break's heart with an iron-hard grip. He put his other arm around her, holding her as tightly as his tired body could allow. Tears swam in his own eye, but he held it shut, refusing to let them fall.

Sharon was everything to him. After the deaths of the Sinclair family, he'd been thrown from the Abyss with no friends, no family, and only one eye. Sharon had been a source of solace for him, a lighthouse within the dark sea where he had been drowning. Her constant happy demeanour had kept him afloat.

Part of him still refused to believe that he was worthy of her; of her warmth, her bright eyes, and her love. He was flawed. He was corrupt. And because of him, many people were dead. But she didn't care about all that. She recognized the darkness inside of him, and yet she favoured the light. She loved all of him, and she didn't disregard anything, even the gruesomest, most despicable parts.

The colour of her eyes would be forever burned into his mind, even after he went blind.

He held her for a couple more minutes. Then, she pulled away, sniffling. A few moments passed as she tried to compose herself. "I… I'll always be with you, Break," she said finally. "Even if you can't see me beside you, I'll be there."

"I know, my lady," he whispered. "And I love you for that."

His lips brushed the top of her head, and her breathing slowed. For just a few minutes, the world was at peace, and he didn't need two eyes to see that.

end


End file.
